The Golden Goose
by MorgauseNokami
Summary: Trying to make Marron see that she belongs with him, Goten works a spell that doesn't exactly have the desired result... Focuses on the next generation and will probably lead to multiple romances. None of them include a goose.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

Goten glanced through the book, humming to himself. There were some very interesting things in here, that much was true. He had definitely never bought anything more valuable at a yard sale. Then again, he didn't think those people had known what exactly they were selling. A real grimoire!

There! He slammed the book down, grinning enthousiastically. This spell would be perfect.

_Hast thou trouble finding the One? Doth the One have trouble finding thee? Drink both of this potion and thou shalt be bound to thy true mate._

He sighed longingly. Marron. His true mate. The gorgeous blonde just didn't know it yet. Trunks, oblivious to his best friend's feelings, had asked her out a few months ago and to Goten's horror, the girl had agreed. They had been going out since then.

But it was not love, of that Goten was sure. He heard it in Trunks' voice when he talked about her, saw it in her eyes when she looked at him. They liked eachother, that much was obvious. But true love... He shook his head. No, he and Marron were meant to be, not Trunks and Marron. The only problem was making Marron realise it, but this potion would take care of that.

Still humming to himself, he started writing down the ingredients on a piece of paper. This shouldn't be too hard.

xoxoxoxox

Author's Note: Wow, it's been a long time, huh. This story is a couple of years old and I picked it up just the other day because I desperately needed to procrastinate. Updates will probably be slow and random, but I quite like this idea so it is very likely that I will not abandon this story. Enjoy and leave a review, if you will!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Pan looked around the garden. For once it wasn't Bulma who was throwing a party, but Krillin and Juuhachi-gou. What was the occasion, again? Either Krillin's birthday, the couple's twenty-somethingth wedding anniversary, or both. Either way, the result was utterly boring.

She sat down on one of the huge tables next to her uncle Goten and glared at whoever dared to look at her. She did not like these parties, especially not when Trunks was here with his _girlfriend_. She grimaced. Trunks alone, she would love to see. Lately, however, he had constantly been glued to Krillin's all too beautiful daughter.

It was not that she hated Marron, oh no. They were friends, even, as much as their age difference permitted that. But the blonde had stolen Trunks away from her, just when she had planned to finally make a move. How could she ever try to attract Trunks' attention when all he could see was Marron's perfect face?

She sighed when the object of her desire and his all-too-pretty girlfriend sat down across from her on the table. Great, now she would have to watch them over dinner, too. As if she could eat, now.

At the other end of the table she saw an unfamiliar face. Although, unfamiliar? With those pale blue eyes and sharp-lined features, it was obvious that this was Juuhachi-gou's infamous twin brother. Juunana-gou. The cyborg that hadn't gone and gotten himself an emotional life. She almost laughed at his dark expression – the man seemed even more out of place here than she felt.

"I'm going to get me a drink," said Goten to noone in particular.

"Can you bring me one, as well?" Marron asked, smiling sweetly at the dark-haired man.

Goten nodded, suddenly smiling broadly, and bounced off to the drinks table.

Pan frowned at his back. She knew that look on his face. He was planning something, she was sure of it. But what on earth could he be plotting?

***

Her uncle came back with a glass jar, half filled with soda, and two glasses. He put one in front of Marron and started pouring the soda in, still grinning. Pan frowned.

Goten put the jar on the table and handed Marron one of the glasses. He was still smiling that suspicious smile, but it had gotten a different undertone. He almost looked nervous and kept his eyes on Marron constantly, even when he sipped from his soda.

"You want some?"

Pan looked up, startled, and found Trunks smirking at her. He was holding the glass jar up in his hand and nodded at it.

"Sure," she said, too breathless. He'd poured drinks for the whole table, but that didn't matter.

"There you go." He handed her a glass, and when she reached out to take it from him, their fingers touched. She flushed, and, trying to conceal her embarassment, downed the glass in one long swallow. She put it back on the table, only to find Goten looking at her, wide-eyed. She blushed again. Maybe that had looked a _little_ masculine. She glanced at Trunks, but he was once more talking animatedly to Marron. She didn't know whether to be happy that he hadn't seen her less-than-attractive behavior or ticked off that he couldn't focus on anything but Marron for more than two minutes.

_Everybody_ was focussing on Marron, it seemed. Goten's eyes were glued to her face once more. Pan rolled her eyes and sighed. What was it with the blonde? Except that, you know, she was beautiful and smart and funny… She sighed heavily. Oh, this would _not_ do.

"I'll be right back," she said and stood up. A bit too forcefully, perhaps, because her chair fell over with a bang. Suddenly all eyes were on her. Blushing once more, she all but ran off to the house to hide in the bathroom.

***

She was sitting on the toilet, seat closed, head in her hands, when she felt the nausea come on. "Oh, no," she groaned. She was not going to be sick at Krillin and Juuhachi-gou's party. There was just no way she would embarrass herself like that. Besides, she didn't get sick, except for that one time with the sake and the vodka and who said that counted? She was a Saiyan and she did not get sick. No way.

Somebody knocked on the bathroom door. "Are you quite done in there?" a dry, low voice asked. She jumped up, startled, because she had not felt any ki, then blinked and sighed. Juunana-gou, who else. The only one here who didn't _have_ ki. Except for Juuhachi-gou, ofcourse, but though their voices did kind of sound alike, Pan was quite capable of distinguishing between male and female voices, thankyouverymuch.

She looked at the toilet bowl. The nausea hadn't passed, but she didn't really want to throw up, least of all when the annoyingly stuck-up cyborg was listening in on her. She sighed, swallowed, and unlocked the door, stepping out.

Juunana-gou looked at her, blue eyes narrowed. He was handsome, she realized, or perhaps more pretty than handsome, eyes big and framed with long, dark lashes, features sharp and delicate, though his jawline was definitely more masculine than Marron's mother's. As was his body, by the way. He was not as broad-shouldered or muscled as Trunks was, or, for that matter, her uncle or her father. Slender, with narrow hips and waist, all sharp angles and lines. A pleasant shape, she had to admit, though not as breathtakingly masculine as Trunks's.

"Ahem. Yes," she muttered, stepping forward, leaning against the doorpost when another wave of nausea washed over her.

"Are you alright?" the cyborg asked her, his voice so deadpan that it annoyed her by principle. "You're quite pale."

"I… I'm not sure," she said, trying to steady herself with a hand on the wall. What was going on? She had never felt this unstable before. It just wasn't natural. She didn't have some kind of frightening disease, did she? Saiyans didn't get any of the human diseases, right? She shook her head, trying to clear her mind, her vision.

He put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, you really don't look too well. Perhaps we should take you to that blue-haired vixen," he said.

She blinked. Bra? No, he probably meant Bulma. Man, she was out of it. "What the hell is going on?" she asked. His hand was warm on her shoulder. Too warm. She tried to shake it off of her. He didn't budge. She breathed in. "Please remove your hand," she asked. Glared when he didn't. "Please," she repeated, slightly annoyed.

He stared at her, blue eyes wide. "I can't."

"Don't be ridiculous," she spluttered. She pulled on his right hand, only to find that it was, in fact, quite stuck to her left shoulder.

He pushed her shoulder away with his other hand and managed to free his right hand. She sighed in relief, then breathed in deeply to keep down another wave of nausea. "Okay, let go now," she muttered.

He looked at her again. "I can't."

She blinked. Frowned. "This is ridiculous."

"I quite agree," he said, nodding. "But still. I suspect there is some kind of magic at work, here."

She glared at him. "Or you're some kind of pervert, ofcourse."

His eyes narrowed. "If I wanted to touch anyone, it sure as hell wouldn't be Goku's skinny spawn."

She spluttered. Skinny? She had more curves than his precious sister, thankyouverymuch. "We need to find Bulma," she muttered, though, and dragged him towards the party.

He glared at her, but didn't say anything else. Which was just as wise, because she was nauseous and peeved and really didn't like that weird guy touching her, and she was trying her hardest not to simply blow his hand off her shoulder with a nice powerful kamehameha.

***

However, when they had reached the party in the garden, it became clear that they were not the only ones with a slightly disturbing problem.

"Let go of me, you freak," shouted Goten at his best friend.

"_You _let go of _me_!" Trunks shouted back. They looked ridiculous, because they were standing toe to toe holding each other's shoulders, and the whole shouting thing was quite unnecessary. The people around them had by now noticed their predicament and were looking at them oddly, or standing up and walking towards them in various stages of worry.

Goten threw his hands in the air. "There. Now you go."

"We've tried this before," Trunks snapped.

"Well, try again!" Her uncle was starting to look rather panicked, Pan noticed.

Trunks managed to free one hand, but the other one refused to let go. "This is ridiculous," he breathed, his face turning pink around the cheeks.

"I'd say," Juunana-gou deadpanned.

The people around Goten and Trunks turned around to look at him and Pan. She glared back at them, annoyed to no ends. "Anyone have an idea what's going on?" she demanded, probably a bit more vicious than necessary. Juunana-gou looked at her sideways, but didn't say anything.

"You're stuck too?" Trunks said, sounding almost hopeful, and tried to turn around. However, because his hand was still stuck to Goten's shoulder, he pulled the dark-haired man over and Goten stumbled, all but tripping over Trunks' legs. Bra burst out in a high and slightly hysterical giggle. "Sorry," she said, holding her hand for her mouth.

Pan felt herself blush again when Trunks' attention was on her and she cursed her cheeks silently, not noticing the slight rising and falling of Juunana-gou's eyebrows. "Yeah, that much should be obvious," she replied, trying to pull Juunana-gou's hand off for good measure. The moment her hand touched his, he was able to lift his hand. However, it then became impossible for her to let go of him.

"It's probably some kind of spell," Bulma said uncertainly.

Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Are you alright, Pan?" her mother asked, walking towards her.

"I'm stuck to a cyborg," Pan snapped

"How did we get stuck?" Trunks asked, still blushing slightly. "I mean, we didn't do anything odd, I just punched Goten and then I couldn't get my fingers off."

Goten was starting to look more and more green in the face, Pan noticed.

"Same here, I just wanted to bring her to Bulma," Juunana-gou said.

Bulma looked at him oddly. "Why?"

"I was feeling a bit sick," Pan explained. She frowned – it had apparently passed during her agitation, because right now she felt fine physically. "But not anymore," she added, before anyone could ask.

"So how did we get stuck?" Trunks repeated.

"How do we get _un_stuck?" Pan demanded.

"It would help if we knew what made this happen in the first place," Bulma said, looking at the two couples. "Did either of you offend any sort of wizard?"

"Why would you say it's magic?" Trunks asked.

"Because I know technology," Bulma said decisively, "and this isn't it. You didn't make any weird wishes lately, any of you?"

Pan shook her head. She then remembered the multitude of wishes she had made (on stars, on eyelashes, on flower petals) that involved Trunks in various stages of undress, and choked. When Bulma turned to her, eyebrows raised, Pan shook her head once more, still coughing, blushing more darkly than she had so far. "I haven't, I swear."

"You look like hell," Juunana-gou said. Pan's head snapped up, ready to feel offended, but she noticed that he was looking at her uncle, whose face was by now an interesting shade of pale green that contrasted nicely with his bright red ears.

"You do," she agreed.

Then gasped. "_You_ made a wish!" she exclaimed.

Goten shook his head, blinking furiously. "No, no," he said. "No wish."

"Don't lie," Juunana-gou said, sharply.

Goten swallowed again and looked down. "I suppose I do have a confession to make..."

xoxoxoxox


End file.
